This invention relates generally to floating pollution barriers and more particularly to an improved connector for interconnecting elements at such barriers or "booms".
In connecting oil boom elements, there is a requirement that the means for carrying out the connection be fluid tight, quick, simple and durable so that the boom elements may be readily interconnected under adverse conditions. There is also an essential requirement that the means be resistant to damage from the diverse forces, dangers and misuses encountered in the marine environment. A popular type of device for accomplising interconnection of boom elements has been the slide type of tongue-in-groove connection wherein a grooved member on the end of one boom element accepts a mating tongue on another element through edgewise sliding assembly. The term "element" as used herein should be understood to include like sections of boom or terminal fittings such as towing units, mooring assemblies or bulkhead and hull connections. The above described arrangement has proven very effective from the standpoint of simplicity and quickness of assembly. Since the prior art structures have been sensitive to configuration, however, they have required the use of heavy and bulky section thicknesses to provide configuration retention and durability in the marine environment.